A couple not as the others
by FanSeries302
Summary: Notre couple est ensemble depuis trois mois et Cuddy veut un engagement ... Comment réagira House ?
1. Chapter 1

A couple not as the others

Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu manges une salade ?

Cuddy ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

House, tu me trouves tout le temps sexy.

Mmh. C'est pas faux, tu t'accordes avec mon corps parfait.

Oh, quel compliment ! Fit-elle faussement touchée.

Dit, on pourrait s'arranger quelque chose, ce soir ...

House, mon déjeuner est le seul moment de répis que j'ai dans ma journée de travail, et je comptais en profiter jusqu'à que tu pointes le bout de ton nez, donc s'il te plait ...

Vers 20h, chez moi, lui adressa-t-il avant de lui déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres et de s'en aller.

Déjà trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Trois mois durant lesquels elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Trois mois et elle espérait toute une vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Vers 20h, Cuddy alla frapper à la porte de l'appartement de son compagnon, qui lui ouvrit immédiatement.

- _Tu n'as pas pu résister à ton envie de me voir, mais avec cette tête, je sens qu'on ne va pas passer une nuit ... torride._

_House, on doit parler_, répondit-elle du tac au tac avant d'entrer dans son appartement.

_Je suis tout à ton écoute, très chère Cuddy._

_Sérieusement, je veux dire, on doit parler ... de nous._

Le visage de House se referma.

_Tu veux plus,_ devina House.

Elle opina.

_Je connais ta peur de l'engagement, mais je dois avancer dans la vie. On devrait officialiser notre relation, au moins à l'hôpital._

_Je pense qu'ils sont déjà au courant, mais si tu insistes ..._

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

_Tu ferais ça ?s'exclama-t-elle._

_Si tu me promets quelques heures de consultations en moins, une semaine entière de nuits plus torrides les unes que les autres et ..._

_House, ne rêves pas !_

Il s'avanca vers elle et l'embrassa. Leurs langues s'élancèrent dans un tango enflammé et, tout en continuant de s'embrasser, ils enlevèrent leurs habits. House l'entraina dans sa chambre, et, une fois arrivés à destination, elle le poussa sur le lit. Son compagnon sourit.

_Côté félin, j'aime ça ! _lui adressa-t-il.

Elle sourit à son tour avant de lui sauter dessus, en faisant attention à sa jambe meurtrie. Ensuite, elle lui dévoila les pièces maitresses de ses fantasmes en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Il se mit à mordiller son téton droit et à malaxer son sein gauche, de façon à ne pas faire de jaloux. Elle se cabra à la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, et, pour combler le tout, il venait d'enfoncer un doigt, puis deux et ensuite trois en elle. Elle se mit à gémir. House pressait son clitoris avec son pouce et, la voyant au bord de l'orgasme, sortit son pénis et l'enfonca dans son antre mouillée. Elle jouit. Alors, il commence les vas-et -viens, de plus en plus profonds. Elle gémit encore plus fort. Alors, il décide qu'il est tenps qu'ils s'envolent ensemble au septième ciel en s'enfoncant au plus profond d'elle. Elle crie son nom. Puis, il entend un son. Le plus beau de tous, celui de la satisfaction d'être à ses côtés.

_- Je t'aime._


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, se réveiller dans ses bras. Le plus beau cadeau dont un homme puisse rêver.

_- Bonjour_, commença l'homme, en voyant sa compagne ouvrir les yeux.

_- Bonjour_, lui répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui pour lui offrir un baiser langoureux.

_- Matin câlin, mademoiselle Cuddy, _rétorqua-t-il.

Elle sourit et sortie du lit en tenue d'Ève pour enfiler un peignoir, sous l'oeil attentif de House observant ses courbes parfaites.

- _Je te voie,_ lui dit-elle.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Décidément, cette femme était parfaite.

Dès leur entrée au Princeton-Plainsboro, main dans la main, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux.

- _Tu disais qu'ils étaient au courant, House._

- _Maintenant, ils le sont, _dit-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Il lui lâcha la main et s'en alla vers son bureau en boitant. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, avant de s'avancer vers l'accueil pour signer le registre de présence.

- _J'en étais sûre._

La doyenne leva les yeux du papier sur lequel était posé son stylo.

- _De quoi êtes vous sûre, Brenda ?_

L'infirmière lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir un dossier à la main. Décidément, la journée allait être longue.

Quelques temps plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Cuddy entendit résonner trois coups de canne bien connus à la porte de son bureau suivit d'une entrée majestueuse de son diagnosticien.

_- House, qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette si "belle" entrée ?_

_- Wiwi voudrais qu'on aille au restaurant avec lui et sa nouvelle future ex-femme, ce soir._

_- Très bien, dis-lui que c'est OK. J'appellerais Marina pour ce soir._

Puis, il sortit de la salle et Cuddy fût prise de nausées. Elle couru jusqu'aux toilettes pour y recracher son déjeuner.

Vers 20h, Cuddy sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'une robe de soirée bustier bleue nuit. Elle laissait apparaitre ses genoux et House resta bouche-bée devant sa splendeur.

Il lui remit une mèche de sa chevelure ébène derrière son oreille avant de la prendre par la main et de l'amener vers le salon où Wilson et Julia, sa nouvelle petite copine les attendaient.

Puis, ils montèrent en voiture et conduire jusqu'à trouver un restaurant chic où passer la soirée. Une fois l'endroit trouvé, une brasserie nommée "The cake on the cherry", ils s'installèrent sur une table près de la fenêtre.

_- C'est bien, ici, commença l'oncologue pour engager la discussion._

_- Oui, c'est ... super, continuant Cuddy prise de maux de ventre._

_- Lisa, vous vous sentez bien ?_ demanda Julia, voyant la tête maladive de la jeune femme.

_- Oui, ça va aller._

Elle releva la tête puis sourit à ses amis assis à sa table. House, pour éviter toute honte à sa compagne, appela le serveur pour commander. Le reste du diner se passa à discuter de choses du quotidien.

Le serveur arriva ensuite accompagné du dessert et, d'un coup, sans prévenir personne, Cuddy fonça droit vers les toilettes. House poussa un soupir et toucha la boite carré présente dans sa veste.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques minutes plus tard, la silhouette de Lisa apparut dans le couloir qui menait les toilettes au restaurant. Elle rejoignit la table.

- Vous vous sentez bien, Lisa ? questionna Wilson à sa patronne.

- Oui, c'est passé, répondit-elle.

Puis, le repas leur fût servit. Ils mangèrent et dscutèrent de tout et de rien.

- D'ailleurs, les deux tourteraux, vous allez nous raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? demanda Cuddy.

La doyenne vit un sourire gêné sur le visage de Wilson.

- Eh bien, c'est ... compliqué, à vrai dire ! déclara l'oncologue.

House comprit et lâcha :

- C'est bon, Jimmy.

Puis il se tourna vers sa compagne et lui annonça :

- Julia est une call-girl.

Puis, un silence gênant s'installa entre tous les membres autour de la table. Ils commandèrent donc quatre coupes de champagne.

- Il parait qu'il est délicieux ! dit Wilson, essayant de rassurer Julia de la honte qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Ils opinèrent tous et, le serveur apporta la plateau et ils prirent chacun un verre. House ouvrit la boite dans sa poche avant de mettre l'anneau dans la coupe de Cuddy, qui ne se rendit compte de rien. Tout d'un coup, il vit Wilson faire de même et ouvrit grand les yeux en le voyant verser une bague dans le verre de champagne de Julia.  
Puis, ils portèrent un toast à ce repas entre amis et burent leurs verres. House vit la call-girl arriver à la fin de son verre. Il finit le sien et la vit en train de s'éttoufer avec l'anneau et le recracher quelques secondes plus tard.

- James, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une bague de fiançailles. Julia, me ferais-tu l'honneur de ...

- OUI ! s'écria alors la jeune femme.

House et Cuddy les regardèrent s'embrasser, puis, l'homme fixa le verre d'alcool non-entamé de Lisa.

- Tu ne bois pas ? lui chuchotta-t-il alors à l'oreille.

- Non, je n'ai pas soif.

House, ne voulant pas que sa demande tombe à l'eau, continua à lui demander pourquoi. Cuddy, n'en pouvant plus à la fin, lui annonça :

- House, je ne peux pas parce que je suis enceinte ...

Soudain, un silence se fit sur la table et, elle vit son compagnon s'emparer de son verre avant de le boire cul-sec et de recracher un anneau en or de sa bouche.

- Lisa Cuddy, je ne suis pas un romantique, je ne vais pas poser de genou par terre. Je suis devenu ... heureux et c'est grâce à toi. Je veux juste te dire ... que je t'aime. Moi, le connard associal qui ne te mérite pour rien au monde, te demande si tu veux passer le reste de ta vie à mes côtés ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent et elle croisa son regard avant de lui murmurer un "je t'aime" à peine audible.

- Oui, House. Oui !

Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent sous les regards de James et Julia.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas un couple comme les autres ! finit Wilson, les larmes au yeux en regardant ce couple, si heureux auquel il restait tant de choses à vivre ...

THE END


End file.
